peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Quack's Tracks
Quack's Tracks is the second episode of the first season along with the episode A Duck's Tale which comes before it. Quack's Tracks first aired on April 12th of 2004 and is written by Joe Fallon with its storyboard by Greg Hill. Squeak and bunnies first appear in this episode. Title card The title card depicts, on a light blue background, a small path of snow on which duck footprints suddenly appear walking downwards. Present near the top of the title card, slightly in the middle, are the words "Quack's Tracks" in purplish-blue text with "Tracks" in slightly larger text than "Quack's" and of which it is placed underneath and partially to the right. Underneath "Quack's Tracks", in black text, is "Written by Joe Fallon" placed over top and partially to the left of "Storyboard by Greg Hill". Condensed summary Set in winter, Peep and Quack decide to make a snow duck on snow hill but while travelling there, Peep trips in a footprint and becomes separated from Quack. After a chance meeting with Chirp where Peep learns about footprints, he finds Quack's footprints and uses them to find the duck and help complete a snow duck. Expanded summary The episode starts out by showing a light blue sky with a visible sun , a few trees in the distance, snowy ground, a partly snow covered bush, and a partly snow covered log. The camera pans to the left and zooms up to Peep's can, showing Peep sleeping and then awaking to find the world covered in fresh snow. Peep runs to tell Quack about the snow and finds Quack asleep with snow on his face. After the duck gets out of the pond and warms up, Peep asks if he wants to come and build a snow chick, whereupon Quack agrees and suggests it be built on snow hill. Peep lets Quack lead and Quack suggest a snow duck be built instead of a snow chick. As the two are walking, Peep accidentally trips in a foot print in the snow while Quack, oblivious to this, heads off in the other direction while voicing his plans. While Peep observes the footprint, Chirp comes along and startles Peep by suddenly speaking. Chirp asks Peep if he lost something in the footprints and, seeing the chicken's confusion, explains what they are and how to make them. The two being to play and, while playing, Peep notices that the foot print he had tripped in are different from his. Upon Chirp's suggestion, the two birds follow the footprints to find the animal the made them. The path eventually leads to a log where the two discover and have a surprise meeting with the maker of the prints: Tom the cat. Tom begins to pace around the bird and make them uneasy, but Chirp tricks Tom into believing a spider is on his tail and the two birds quickly escape. Chirp asks Peep what started them accidentally meeting Tom and Peep tells Chirp that he was going to make a snow chick with Quack. Peep realizes he has lost Quack and Chirp suggests they find Quack's tracks and follows them. After Peep determines which tracks are Quack's, he thanks her and begins to follow them, eventually finding Quack rolling a snowball up snow hill. After Peep explains how he found Quack, much to the duck's disinterest, he begins to help him make a snow duck per his request. When the snow duck is completed, Peep shows Quack how to make a footprint path so that others can find it with the episode ending with the two looking at it from the bottom of snow hill. Character appearances *Peep *Quack *Chirp *Tom *Squeak *Bunny Gallery File:Quack'sTracksSpanishTitleCard.jpeg|Spanish Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by Joe Fallon Category:Episodes with storyboard by Greg Hill Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winter episodes